Ellen Harvelle
History (Submitted by Four-Eyes) Ellen Dolan: 1968 - 1987 Ellen was born in Central City to a cop and a nurse. She seems to have had a normal childhood according to all the documents I could find. Ellen herself doesn't talk much about her childhood except to say she was "still a dumb girl" when she met Bill Harvelle during her second year working as a nurse. And yes, Ellen was nearly twenty so that's my clever way of saying Ellen doesn't talk about her childhood. Ellen Dolan: 1987 Ellen met the future love of her life when he showed up at the hospital with a cheap suit and a fake badge, wanting to interview the hospital staff. Bill may have been posing as a good guy, but Ellen knew he was a real bad boy. After some shameless flirting, Ellen never expected to see the FBI agent again, but a couple of days later he showed up looking for a specific doctor and accused Ellen of hiding the doctor as she hadn't included him on her list of all the doctors that worked at the small hospital. When Ellen explained she had overlooked the doctor since he was the coroner and Ellen didn't know him very well, Bill made her take him to meet the coroner. As the two entered the morgue, they caught the doctor in the midst of chowing down on a corpse. As Ellen screamed at the horrific sight, Bill charged in. After a scuffle, Bill bashed the coroner's skull in and escorted the hysterical nurse out of the hospital. Ellen came to find out that the coroner was a ghoul, a creature that feeds on human corpses. Bill hadn't wanted to tell Ellen the truth of what she saw, but Ellen was the type of girl you just can't expect to forget something like that. When she knew the truth, Ellen had no interest in going back to ignorance. She asked Bill to stick around and train her to protect herself from those things, but Bill said that he couldn't because he had to hit the road to go find more such creatures. Ellen's response to that was to open the passenger door of Bill's car and call shotgun. After a week on the road with Bill, Ellen was just getting her head around this world-shattering revelation. She had told her parents she needed a break from school after the fire but was considering how she would tell them she had decided to drop out, and then while Ellen was trying to figure out her life, the entire world went insane on her. Ellen and Bill were in a motel room, preparing for Ellen's first hunt when the television announced the devastation of twenty-seven cities in the world's single largest act of terrorism. The pair were shaken to their core and found comfort in each other's embrace. After that night, the temporary mentorship turned into a relationship and an effective partnership. Ellen Harvelle: 1987 - 1995 After two years, the pair got married on a whim while working a job in Nevada. Between hunts, while celebrating their survival over drinks at various pubs across the country, the two often talked about opening their own bar to cater to hunters which would give them something that few hunters ever dreamed of: a retirement plan. That dream became a reality in 1994, when after killing a nest of vampires, Ellen began to vomit. As Ellen was not known for a weak constitution, the pair knew something was amiss. When it was discovered Ellen was with child, Mr. and Mrs. Harvelle decided to go build that bar. The Roadhouse was open for business several months later, opening on a lot owned by one of Bill's hunter friends, Bobby Singer and a couple of miles down the road from Bobby's salvage yard. A month after that, the pair welcomed the birth of their daughter Joanna. Ellen Harvelle: 1995 - 2015 Ellen took the next sixteen years off from "the life" and focused her attention on raising her daughter and tending the bar. She built significant connections with hunting parties from every corner of the United States, Canada, and Mexico. She even made the acquaintance of a few international sorts like a chain-smoking English exorcist and his cabbie friend. Through Bill, Ellen met another hunter of note, a young father named John Winchester whose wife had been killed by a demon. Ellen felt for the guy, she really did, but she never was close with him. She understood his drive to kill the monster that stole his life, but Ellen was always critical of John as she felt his first priority should be to his two sons, instead of always leaving them for Bobby to take care of. Of course, Bill had a different take on John, and enjoyed hunting with him and this caused no small amount of tension in the Harvelles' marriage. After John brought an injured Bill home one too many times, Ellen put her foot down and told Bill to find a new partner. In Ellen's eyes, John was too reckless and he was going to be the death of Bill. Well, long story short: Bill resisted but, again, Ellen ain't the type of girl you can expect to just forget something. Bill may have joined John on a few more hunts in secret, leaving out Winchester's involvement when explaining the hunt to Ellen, but Ellen always had some way of catching Bill and calling him out. Eventually, Ellen played her trump card: she agreed to let Bill train Jo to hunt as long as he never took Jo on a hunt with John. Reluctantly, Bill "broke up" with John and the two went their separate ways. Shortly after Bill and Jo started hunting together, the pair returned from a hunt back east with a red-haired street kid in tow. The boy's name was James Wheeler and he was the first of the wayward youths that Bill seemed to be collecting. Ellen was just happy that none of them were named Winchester. In addition to Wheeler, Ellen also took a shine to a young genius named Ash, who eventually stopped going out on hunts with Bill and decided he was "more lover than fighter", and became a more or less permanent fixture at the Roadhouse. After Jo got injured on a hunt, Ellen decided it was time for Jo to focus on school, much to Jo's resistance. Two years after that, Ellen awoke one night to a phone ringing. Bill answered it and before he was finished with the call, Ellen knew who it was. Bill took off in the middle of the night saying he needed to help John Winchester. Ellen tried to stop her husband but when Bill looked her in the eye and said "Ellie, John's found it. He's found the damned thing that killed Mary", she knew nothing she could say could keep Bill from leaving that night. That was the last she heard from Bill or John. Worried, Ellen called every hunter she knew. She even reached out to John's boys, having gotten their number from Bobby. When she learned they were also looking for John, she insisted that it was about time they met and told them to come find her at the Roadhouse. Ellen Harvelle: 2015 - Present Data Corrupted Supplemental Reports Missing Data Threat Assessment Resources * Occultist Training ** Expert Master of Monster Lore ** Expert Occult Ritualist ** Expert Wardsmith & Bindwright ** Expert Summoner, Exorcist, & Banisher * Hunter Training ** Master Marksman and Arbalist ** Expert Brawler, Knifefighter, & Grappler ** Expert Tracker & Survivalist ** Expert Medic & Field Surgeon * Mixes a Mean Cocktail * Vast Connections in Hunter Sub-Culture Weaknesses * Jo: Ellen is a Mama Bear through and through. She is highly protective of Jo, particularly when Bill isn't around. These maternal instincts also are on display when dealing with other young hunters who she has taken a shine to. For example, Ellen will refuse to let such hunters follow up on a lead if she believes they aren't more than capable. * Rusty: Ellen considers herself retired from "the life". She is hesitant to go into the field and has let her skillcraft get a bit unpracticed. However, do not mistake this for being ignorant. Give her a bit to get the hang of things again and her skills come back to her quick, as demonstrated by the times she has grabbed her shotgun and sped off in the middle of the night to bring Jo and/or Bill back from a hunt after they failed to check in with her as agreed. Analytics * Physicality: 2 - Basic / Typical * Occult: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Weapons: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Experience: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Ranged: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Strategy: 4 - Expert / Enhanced Trivia and Notes Trivia * Ellen's favorite beer is Koul-Brau. Not only is it her favorite, it's the only beer brand she allows to be on tap at her Roadhouse.Network Files (Extra): Ellen Harvelle * Back when she was hunting, Ellen liked to use the names of famous female musicians as part of her aliases. Such examples include: Joan Jett, Stevie Nicks, Janis Joplin, Chrissie Hynde, Linda Ronstadt, and Lita Ford. * Ellen has a Threat Assessment ranking of 52, marking her as a High Threat. * On Jo's eight birthday she gave her a diary.NFX: Ellen Harvelle Notes * Ellen Harvelle is a character from the Supernatural TV series. * Her appearance is based on the actress Samantha Ferris, who portrayed her in the show. * Ellen's maiden name is a reference to Ellen Dolan, the daughter of Central City's police commissioner and a love interest of the Spirit. ** Her father is a reference to Jim Dolan, a Fawcett Comics character. Jim was an FBI agent turned detective magazine editor, who often solved crimes in order to write about them in his magazine. * In the show Bill was killed by John before events of the show to put him out of his misery when a hunt goes bad. Links and References * Appearances of Ellen Harvelle * Character Gallery: Ellen Harvelle Category:Characters Category:Hunters Category:Keystonian Category:Female Characters Category:Non-DC Characters Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Married Characters Category:High Threat Category:27th Reality Category:Occultism Category:Summoning Category:Exorcism Category:Tracking Category:Survival Category:Medicine Category:Doctors Category:Submitted by Four-Eyes Category:Composite Character Category:Known to Authorities Identity